


Be Mine (The one who sings the right songs)

by Spklvr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drinking, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Peter is a dick, Trans Character, Trans Sirius Black, Transphobia, but what else is new, it doesn't really come up but Remus is bi-polar, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spklvr/pseuds/Spklvr
Summary: James is stressed out of his mind and convinces his friends to go clubbing with him, even though nobody really wants to. Sirius sets out to find a shag, but there is only one person he wants, and that person decides to help him get laid instead.





	Be Mine (The one who sings the right songs)

**Author's Note:**

> TW for some transphobia, though at least one of them gets what's coming to them if that helps. 
> 
> I'm very nervous about posting this. It's actually part of a larger story, but being cis, I don't really feel I have the right to write about trans characters. I don't want to do trans people's experiences injustice, nor do I want to claim to be speaking on their behalf. I'm just someone very interested in gender and how it shapes us as people, and it has led me to read a lot about trans people and their experiences, and that again led me to be inspired to write a bigger story about trans-Sirius. This is actually quite far into the story, but it was fairly stand-alone, and also fit a wolfstar introvert club prompt, even though this is like two and a half weeks late because I chickened out. So figured I'd test the waters with this. If you find anything in this story offensive to you or believe it may be to others, let me know. 
> 
> I'm @spklvr on Tumblr. If you want strict HP, I'm not the blog to follow, (though a lot of what I reblog is HP) but feel free to drop by and say hi.

It was Friday afternoon. Classes were over, and Sirius was cuddled up with his not-boyfriend Remus on their loveseat in the living-room while his not-boyfriend was working on an assignment on his laptop. James lay lazily in an armchair with a book precariously balanced on his knee, while Lily was sat on the floor in front of him, a book in her lap and her laptop on the coffee table. She had spurts of furious typing followed by long minutes of staring blankly at the screen. Peter was cooking dinner in the kitchen of their shared home, a small townhouse with one and a half bathrooms and four bedrooms. One of which should not be counted as such but they needed the rent money and Peter didn’t mind. 

Peter, who was training to be a chef, came in with dinner, setting the plates out on the coffee table. It looked and smelled delicious, and everyone muttered a thanks that was far more grateful than it sounded, but the energy in the room was low. “Guys,” Lily started, putting her book aside for a moment. “Would you mind terribly if I screamed for a little bit?”

“Go ahead,” Remus said, and the others nodded in agreement. 

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH!” She screamed for approximately thirty seconds, then came to a stop, taking in a deep breath before grabbing her food to eat. 

“What are we doing here!” James moaned. “It’s Friday! We should be going out! Go to a club! Who’s with me?”

Silence filled the room. “I’m with you,” Sirius said, not all that enthusiastically. They’d been going out a lot lately, currently on an hiatus due to upcoming exams, and while it had been fun, Sirius found himself enjoying the peace as well. Especially the near constantly snuggled up to Remus part of it. He’d sort of hoped they’d stay in and watch Netflix together, just the two of them. 

“Great!” James said and turned to Remus. “Moony, how about you? Don’t you want to pull?”

“Suffering at the club for several hours isn’t really worth it when I could just do it with Sirius.”

“Excuse me?” Sirius said. “Do you think I’m just available for you to have sex with whenever you want to?”

“Do you want to have sex now?”

“I mean… are you for real or just trying to make a point?”

He shrugged. “I’m ahead of schedule. I could spare an hour or two.”

“No!” James shouted. “None of you will be having sex because then you’ll be sated and not want to go out! Peter!” Peter yelped and dropped some pasta on the floor. “How about you? You in?”

“When have I ever gone clubbing with you?” Peter said as he cleaned up the food. “And besides, you only ever go to gay clubs. How would I pull there?”

“There are plenty of straight girls at gay clubs,” Lily explained, her focus half on her book and half on the food. “And seeing as they exploit gay men for their voyeurism they deserve to get hit on when they least expect it.”

“So Peter will be joining,” James decided and ignored Peter’s grimace. “Lily, only you left.”

She sighed loudly and finally gave him her attention. “I’ve got to write 900 words by 11.59 p.m. I cannot go clubbing with you!”

“You can do it! I believe in you. And we’ll just make a late night out of it. Nothing happens until midnight anyhow. We can go to that club we went to that served those great cocktails. What was it called?”

“The cockhold,” Sirius said. 

“Right. And I’ll do your nails and hair, so you can just focus on the paper- What are you chuckling for?” 

Lily was having a silent giggle fit and could barely speak. “I was just reminded of the time your mum caught us having sex and she was so surprised because she thought I was just your beard.”

“Yes. Yes. I’m comfortable with my own masculinity and feminine side. Mock me all you want.”

“I’m not mocking you,” Lily said and pulled him down by the shirt to give his cheek a loud kiss. “I think you’re a bloody brilliant boyfriend and if you do my nails and hair, I’ll go clubbing with you.”

“Yes! We’re all gonna pull tonight.”

“I’m on my period, remember?”

“You’re all gonna pull and I might get a blowjob.” She flipped him off with a playful smirk on her face and returned to her assignment. 

Sirius looked to Remus, who had at some point put headphones in and was watching some gaming video on youtube, and thought perhaps Remus wanted to have sex with him after all even if they were going out. He opted not to mention it, and James was right. Beyonce being at that club tonight couldn’t get him to go out once he was snuggled up in bed with Remus. 

***

At eleven Lily exited her and James’ bedroom wearing a tight blue top and ripped black jeans, which she pulled a black leather jacket over. “Are you wearing that?” James asked, looking positively offended. 

“What’s wrong with it?”

“We’re going clubbing, not to church.”

“It’s November!” she groaned and sat back down in front of her computer. “Now do my hair! Tight ponytail?”

“Yeah, I think that’ll look good with this,” James said and sighed. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans that would cut off his circulation soon, and stood awkwardly behind Lily as he started brushing through her hair. Remus and Sirius had just come down the stairs as well and James gave them a look equally disapproving. “You too. What’s with all the clothes.”

Remus was wearing a thick jumper that wasn’t club worthy at all, and Sirius a leather jacket over his black vest and black jeans. “It’s November,” Sirius repeated and James rolled his eyes. 

“You’re cowards, all of you! And I need to straighten your hair. This brush is doing nothing.” He put the brush down and stomped back to their bedroom. 

When James left, Peter emerged as well. He was wearing a patterned jumper and loose fitted jeans. They all made a face at the sight. “You need to change, love,” Lily said. 

“Before James sees you and has a fit,” Sirius added. 

“What’s gotten into him anyway?” Peter asked. “I’ve never seen him like this. He’s normally the one I can convince to stay in and play games with.” 

“It’s the stress,” Remus explained. “He doesn’t deal with it well, and getting a bit pissed and dancing relieves it for a while.” Remus sat down next to Lily, while Sirius took it upon himself to find Peter a proper clubbing outfit. 

He brought him back into Peter’s room, which smelled strongly of the spices he stored in his drawers, as they did not all fit in their small kitchen. They eventually decided on a white shirt, making it more casual by leaving a few buttons open, and he had to explain only black and white were appropriate clubbing colors due to sweat stain visibility. 

When they returned into the living room, Remus had apparently been roped into helping James straighten Lily’s hair, and was used as a human hairclip and watched the iron with fear in his eyes while Lily obliviously worked on her paper. “What do you think? Have I turned Peter into a sex god or have I turned Peter into a sex god?”

“Total sex god,” Lily said, barely looking up. 

“You look really nice, Peter,” Remus said, which Peter seemed to take more seriously and blushed at the compliment. 

“Should we put some makeup on him?” Sirius asked. 

“Please don’t,” Peter pleaded. 

James looked up and studied Peter closely. “Maybe fill in his eyebrows a bit,” he said. 

“James! Holding a very hot object close to my hand!” Remus said with panic in his voice. 

“Padfoot, please take Moony’s place. He’s the worst human hairclip ever.” Sirius waved him off, thinking scared Remus was incredibly cute and knowing James had years of experience, from the period of James’ adolescence when he made an effort to have tidy hair. 

“What’s wrong with my eyebrows?” Peter asked and went to the old mirror hung by their front door. 

“They have a nice shape. Just a bit sparse,” James explained. He finished the last strand of Lily’s hair and pulled it back into a tight ponytail. Remus immediately escaped, still scared of the straightener like it could burn him from where it lay on the coffee table.

“I’m almost done,” Lily said, closing her laptop. “I just need to read it through for spelling. I can do that on my phone, so we can leave now.”

James bounced off the floor and ran for the door and in one swift motion grabbed the car keys and threw them at Remus, who did not make an attempt to catch them. They hit his arm and landed with a loud clang on the floor. “Yes, sure, I will be the designated driver. No need to ask me or anything. Not like I can drink anyway so obviously I don’t mind driving your drunk arses around all night. That’s just fine and dandy.” Remus’ rant was mostly ignored. It was said jokingly anyhow, but Sirius still gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, silently letting him know he’d stay sober with him, before they headed out. 

James and Remus sat in front while the rest of them huddled up in the back, Lily continuing her paper on her phone. “I brought some vodka,” James said and passed the bottle to the backseat. 

“Are you drinking straight vodka?” Peter said hesitantly, and took a very miniscule sip. He passed it on to Lilly who immediately passed it to Sirius without taking a sip or looking up from her phone. 

“Best way to get drunk fast,” Sirius chuckled and took a few small sips as well before handing it to James who downed three shots worth, making Sirius cringe. To be drinking so much. James could not doing well, but as Lily had yet to intervene, he figured it was best to just let him party it off.

“What are we listening to, chaps?” Remus asked, hooking up his phone to the aux while still driving on the narrow, traffic-less streets around their home. 

“Britney!” James shouted excitedly while the rest of them frowned. Even Lily gave her boyfriend a look, but clearly deemed it unimportant and continued work. 

Sirius put a hand on James’ shoulder to get his attention. “Mate, we’re not even close to drunk enough to enjoy Britney.”

“Speak for yourself.” He took another swig from the bottle. He grinned when _toxic_ came on and immediately sang along. It wasn’t even a very sing-alongable song. Sirius reclaimed the vodka and took another drink of it, before joining in. Remus, not one to need a drink to make a fool of himself, sang at the top of his lungs. Peter hummed and Lily was unaware of what was happening. They cringed at their own high notes, but were not deterred. 

When _Baby one more time_ came on, they were in the swing of things, and started up their choreographed dance. Lily joined in half-heartedly and Peter awkwardly, which would not be the case when they were drunk, going home. 

It was a busy night and the car moved at a slow pace through streets crowded with drunks and taxis dropping them off and picking them up, but miraculously Remus managed to find a parking spot on the street close to the club they were going to. Before they even opened the car doors, they could hear the beat of the bass coming from the row of clubs. They exited, and already drunk James was steering Lily as she kept her eyes on her phone, and Sirius felt a little surge of joy inside when Remus took his hand and held it for nearly the whole time they stood in line. The Cockhold was a popular club, and the line was long, but as long as Remus’ hand had a firm hold of his, they could stand out there in the cold for as long as he was willing to do so. 

Even though he was drunk, James was shivering from the cold, as it was in fact November, about five degrees and with light rain in the air. Sirius snuggled up to Remus for warmth, even though his jacket was doing a perfectly fine job on its own. “You alright, Peter?” Remus asked.

Sirius hadn’t paid attention to him before, but he saw now that he was shifting back and forth nervously. “I don’t like clubs,” Peter said. “And I don’t like chatting up girls.” He suddenly looked Sirius in the eyes, a rare thing for Peter to do. He normally avoided eye contact at all costs. “Can you give me some pointers?”

“Kind of the wrong person for how to chat up girls,” Sirius pointed out. 

“I know, but it’s not that different is it?”

“You should be asking Moony,” James said. “I don’t know how, but his success rate is much higher than Padfoots’, even though Padfoot’s way hotter and dude’s are way easier. If Moony wants to pull, he’ll pull.”

“Will you teach me then?” Peter asked Remus, who shrugged. 

“There’s not much to teach, but I can give you some poin-”

“DONE!” Lily shouted. “It’s sent. It’s over. I’m done. Give me the vodka.” James passed the vodka over, trying to be discreet about it, but Lily raised the bottle high and drank. The doorman didn’t seem bothered and said nothing. “We’re almost in already? Give me the car keys.”

Remus threw her the keys, then pulled off his jumper, revealing a tight fitted t-shirt underneath. Sirius also threw his leather jacket at Lily, who took both garments of the men before skipping to the car in her high heels. She returned moments later, wearing much less herself, revealing that the tight blue top was in fact a tight blue dress that went to just below crotch height. 

“You did dress slutty for me!” James said, beaming. 

“Of course I did,” she said and pinched his cheek. “I just didn’t want to freeze my tits of like you are.” James blushed from cold and just a bit from embarrassment. 

They headed into the club, which was loud and filled to the brim with gay men trying to find someone to get off with. “I don’t see any girls,” Peter said, his voice hesitant and weak even when shouting. 

“I see a hen do over there,” Remus, with the better vantage point, said, and pointed across the room. There was indeed a group of women wearing penis tiaras and tutus dancing and hollering at the half naked drunk men entertaining them by making-out.

“Despicable,” Lily said with a loud groan.

“And why are you here?” Remus asked playfully. They found a free table, though it lacked chairs, and circled around it. 

“I’m here to support my mates in their quest for a shag. Obviously.”

“I’m here for the fancy cocktails,” James said. 

“Moony!” Peter said, sounding impatient. “How about you give me those tips for picking up girls now.” His attention was solely on the hen do, who were closer now that they had apparently run out of booze and were surrounding the bar. 

Remus evaluated them carefully. “Which ones do you find attractive?”

“That brunette one is pretty,” Peter said. 

“That’s the bloody bride, Peter,” Lily laughed. 

“How do you know?”

“She’s got the biggest penis tiara,” Sirius explained, though the veil she was wearing also made it rather obvious. 

“Well, she might want to sleep with me anyhow. Last night of freedom and all.” 

“I believe that pretty much only happens in movies, Peter dear,” James said. “I’ll get some drinks for us, and get a closer look at the girls while I’m at it. Cocktails?” He asked, but did not wait for a response before bouncing to the bar. Others might think he was excited to oogle the lightly dressed girls, but they knew he really was just that excited about his strawberry daiquiri. 

“I think that blonde one for you, Peter,” Remus said and pointed to a girl that was a bit heavy-set, but very pretty. Her bum and large breasts were proportionate to her larger waist, and she was clearly not ashamed of her curves in her tight dress adorned with penis-themed jewelry. 

“Bit fat, ain’t she?”

“Because you’re the epitome of the male form, Pete?” Sirius asked snidely. 

“I think she’s pretty,” Remus said. 

“Well, you’d fuck anything, wouldn’t you?” Peter said, clearly a bit miffed about the situation. Lily obviously wanted to say something, her eyes glaring holes through Peter’s skull, but kept her mouth occupied by finishing the bottle of vodka. Even Remus looked annoyed, which meant he was seething on the inside. Peter’s eyes suddenly widened with panic. “That wasn’t a jab at Sirius!” he said, realizing how what he had said sounded. “It was a jab at Remus being bisexual. I mean I’d bloody forgotten Sirius isn’t actually… not that he isn’t, just that… it wasn’t directed at you, okay?”

“It’s fine,” Sirius said, having heard much worse anyhow, and it wasn’t like it was the first time Peter had put a foot in his mouth. It was just the first time he’d done it about Sirius. 

“Well who do you fancy, besides the bride to be?” Remus asked, still looking perturbed but trying not to make a thing out of it. 

“That other blonde?”

“She won’t give you the time of day,” Lily said. “Sorry mate.”

James reappeared from the crowd carrying a tray of drinks that he placed in between them. He quickly hogged the strawberry daiquiri just as Sirius pretended to be reaching for it, and the two jokingly glared at each other for a moment. 

“James!” Peter said. “Which one of those girls do you think I should go for?”

“That blonde one, definitely.” 

“The skinny one?”

“No, the one with the big tits and the penis jewelry around her waist.” He didn’t notice Peter deflating a bit and continued talking excitedly. “Her name’s Vicky. She’s from Lancaster but she moved her to study accounting. It’s her older half-sister, her dad’s daughter from a previous marriage, who’s getting married. They all came down from Lancaster to celebrate here in London and are crashing at her flat, so she’s sort of desperate to find someone to shag tonight to get away from them, so she’s right mad they dragged her to a gay club. I told her I have some mates looking for a shag, and she thought both you and Rem looked cute, so have a go. She’s up for it.”

“I didn’t even see you talk to her,” Lily said.

James shrugged. “Only for like a minute.”

“Ji-ji!” a girl exclaimed. 

“Vi-vi!” James exclaimed back, and the two kissed each other’s cheeks like they were two good friends who hadn’t seen each other for ages. 

“Oh, you must be Lily,” she said. “The way James described you doesn’t do you justice. You are gorgeous!”

Lily blushed and tried to hold back a grin. “Why thank you.”

“And you’re in med school. I’m so jealous. I wish I was that put together, but look at me.” She laughed sweetly as she held up the beaded string of penises wrapped around her. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Accounting takes so much brains. And those tits and that hair? Trust me, I’d kill for less.” The two girls drunkenly laughed and tightly clasped each other’s hands in what appeared to be a bonding moment. 

“Vi, this is my mate Peter,” James said and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Hi, Peter. I’m Vicky.” They shook hands. She was smiling flirtily and the nervous looking Peter was nearly incapable of doing the same. Sirius had to wonder how Peter would’ve reacted if it was one of the girls he’d found attractive who had come up to him. 

“Think any of your friends would be into Rem?” James asked. 

“Only one of them is single, and she’s a lesbian, so no, sorry.”

“That’s alright. I’ll sort something out,” Remus said happily. 

“Just me left then,” Sirius said, unable to hide the slight disdain in his voice. He didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to fuck anyone else. He wanted to be in bed with Remus where it was soft and comfortable and his eardrums weren’t blasted to pieces with bass. In his mind they weren’t even having sex. They were just snuggled up to keep warm in their chilly house.

“Don’t act like it’s a chore for you,” James said, having misinterpreted his tone. “You can always pull so easily.”

“Until they find out about my plumbing,” Sirius said annoyed. 

Vicky made an insulted puff. “Just because you’re trans? What fucking idiots. Like they’d ever be able to shag someone as hot as you ever again in their life. I mean, you’re on a different level of attractiveness.”

“Um, thank you.” He looked to James, wondering just how many topics they’d manage to fit into that one minute conversation at the bar. 

“Do you like the guy behind you?” Remus asked, and Sirius turned to look at him. He only saw his back and a little of the profile of his face, but he seemed hot, so he nodded. Remus poked the man’s back, and he turned, his eyes transfixed on Sirius.

“Hey,” the man, who was indeed very attractive from the front as well, said.

“Hey,” Sirius responded articulately.

“Want to dance?”

“Sure.”

The others gave him amused looks as he downed his drink and followed the guy onto the dance floor. Sirius tried to get a read on the man, to see if he could measure how he’d react, but he wasn’t much for talking. Near him, his friends were dancing together. Vicky taking charge of the situation with Peter, and Remus was dancing with James and Lily, the three of them just having fun doing the most ridiculous dance moves and singing along to the songs. He quite wished he was there with them rather than in the arms of this stranger who didn’t respond to any of Sirius’ attempts at actually having fun.

Sirius soon dragged him off the dance floor to the upstairs hallway where the toilets were. “Are we really going to fuck here? You seemed classier than that,” the man joked. 

“No, I wanted to talk about something before we fuck.”

The man grimaced. “Have you got HIV or something?”

“No. I’m clean. I’m always very safe. You?”

“Clean. Then what. You look too serious.”

“I’m trans.”

That took a long moment for the man to process. “Really? You don’t look it.”

“I’m several years into my transitioning. I’m pretty much done.”

“So…” He glanced down, so the question that came was hardly a surprise. “What have you got down there?”

“A vagina. Got a problem with that?”

The man looked him over, no doubt considering whether Sirius was hot enough to be worth it. Sirius didn’t want to sleep with him, but he couldn’t be bothered to find someone else, and somehow he had apparently decided that he was shagging someone that night, but he didn’t even know why. To placate James? To prove to himself that he didn’t want to live monogamously ever after with Remus? 

“I guess not,” the man said, and smiled in a funny sort of way like he wasn’t quite sure himself. Sirius couldn’t care less though. Sirius grabbed the man’s shirt and returned to the dance floor downstairs. 

From the stairs, he spotted Remus again, at the bar chatting with someone in a manner which seemed more cordial than romantic. Perhaps a classmate or someone from his work. Lily and James were nowhere to be seen, while he spotted Peter and Vicky snogging in the middle of the crowd. Peter too had been adorned with penis jewelry, wearing a tiara and a beaded necklace. “Looking for someone?”

“My friends. Mind getting me a beer? I’m just going to go look for them.”

He didn’t wait for a response and circled the room. They couldn’t have gone up where Sirius had just been, because they’d been standing at the top of the stairs and he’d have noticed if James and Lily walked past them. And if he didn’t, James sure would have made sure that he did. He went out into the pub’s backyard instead, which was empty due to the cold and the pouring rain that had started. 

For a moment, he was simply too overcome by the pleasure of silence to notice the presence of two other people there until his ears adjusted and he heard a sob through the sound of rain hitting paved floor. James, drunk off his arse, was hunched over crying while Lily stood over him, rubbing his back. She noticed Sirius and smiled softly, letting him know everything was under control, and so he returned back inside. 

It was strange knowing his brother now had someone he was more comfortable crying in front of than Sirius, but as his eyes immediately found Remus as he came back in, he supposed he had found that someone too. Remus’ found him as well. He was still at the bar chatting, but turned to him immediately as if he could sense he was being watched and smiled a slightly exasperated smile. Having forgotten all about the man he was supposed to be having sex with that night, he headed for Remus, about to suggest they go home the second James had cried his stress off, but was stopped. 

“There you are. Find your friend?”

“I did. We might be leaving soon. Were you planning on staying longer?”

“I’ll go wherever you go.” How he wished this guy would have freaked out completely when he told him he was trans. 

The group rejoined around the bar, where the man Remus had been talking to had gone off somewhere, and so Sirius guessed that at least he hadn’t pulled. Instead Remus was typing on his phone and contributed little to the conversation around him. “I’m famished,” Vicky said as she put down her glass. 

“Me too,” James said. “Should we go somewhere to eat?” 

“Subway should be open still,” Lily said. 

The man whose name Sirius should probably ask for breathed a haughty puff. “Really? You want to go eat that rubbish?”

“What else is there?” Lily asked. “We haven’t got much choice at 2 am.”

“I could whip up something at home,” Peter suggested. 

“Let’s do that!” Vicky cheered. “James told me your cooking was fantastic.”

No one complained about cutting the night early, at 2:30 a.m., and Sirius figured they all for various reasons wanted to get home. It had stopped pouring outside, but there was still a light drizzle and so they hesitated to leave the roof around the building for their car further down the street. “Overall, I say this has been a good night,” James said suddenly. “We’ve danced. Drunk. I cried. And we all pulled.” He made a face as he looked at Remus. “Except you, I guess.”

“Who said I didn’t pull?” Remus asked, grinning. 

Right on cue, a high pitched girl’s voice called out loudly. “Rem!” Sirius cringed and tried his best to hide his annoyance but surely he’d fail. Of course it was Melanie he was texting. Remus’ friend who he fucked occasionally in-between her myriad of boyfriends. Apparently she was single again. She was funny and pleasant, and in any other circumstance, Sirius would have liked her, but as it was, he’d very much like her to get run over by a bus. 

She said goodbye to her group of friends and stumbled towards Remus who caught her slight frame easily and practically carried her drunk arse to the car. “You’ve had fun tonight, I see,” he told her, and she giggled.

“So much fun. Hello everyone!” she called out as she saw the rest. 

The far too large group squeezed into the car. Lily got in the front passenger seat and had Melanie placed on her lap by Remus, and the two girls drunkenly hugged each other as they mumbled something or other. Then Peter got in with Vicky on his lap, who put her legs up on James, before the man whose name Sirius at this point couldn’t be bothered to learn got in, and Sirius sat in the seat between his legs, refusing to be closer to him than he already was, even though his legs were pushed uncomfortably up the seat in front of him. 

“Music!” James called out.

“Britney!” Lily called out right after, to the delight of everyone in the car but Sirius’ shag. 

“Are you guys for real? Bit stereotypical isn’t it?”

“Dunno what to tell you mate,” James said, slurring his words. “You two are the only gay people in this car. Remus is only half gay.”

Remus shook his head, but smiled as he put _oops I did it again_ on. Everyone immediately burst into song, and Sirius felt the man startle behind him, put paid him no mind. He’d barely had anything to drink, but was happy to be going home and gladly danced along to their choreographed routine, and helped James teach it to a very excited Vicky. 

He caught Remus looking at him in the rearview mirror, giving him an are you really going through with fucking this douchebag look. Sirius ignored it and kept on dancing. “Can we please play something else?” the guy asked when the song had finished playing for the third time, which was needed to teach Vicky all the moves. 

“What do you like?” Remus asked. He smiled tightly, which Sirius knew to mean him wanting to punch someone in the face. 

“I don’t know. Sia or something.”

“Chandelier!” James, Lily and Sirius shouted, and Lily took control of Remus’ phone to find the song. The man groaned as they began their routine for _Chandelier_ , and startled even more when the chorus came on.

“IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII’M GONNA SWIIIIIING, FROM THE CHANDIELIEEEEEEER!” they all shrieked at the top of their lungs, and the guy visibly cringed. Before the song could finish, they reached their street, and the guy sighed loudly with relief as the music was cut off along with the car. 

“No!” Melanie whined. “I wanted to hear the whole thing.”

Remus jumped out the car to run to the passenger side and assist the helplessly drunk girl out and rescue Lily. “I’ll play it on piano for you inside,” he said and she squealed with happiness. 

“Please, no more singing,” the guy said and Sirius patted his shoulder in mock comfort. 

Inside, Peter immediately headed for the kitchen, and somehow James, Lily and Vicky decided it was a great idea to play Mario Party. Sirius joined, having mixed feelings about whether he just wanted to get having sex with this boring dude over with or to postpone it for as long as possible. 

As promised, Remus sat down at their old piano that came with the place and was half an octave out of tune and started playing _Chandelier_. Melanie was draped around him as he sang quietly and pleasantly along. He wasn’t spectacular at neither piano nor singing, but it was plenty good enough for it to be enjoyable to listen to. Sirius was only annoyed that it was Melanie draped around him when it should have been him. It should have been him sitting next to him, playing along with his good enough guitar skills. 

The man was sipping on a drink handed to him by Peter, looking impatient, but was ultimately ignored by all of them. 

Halfway through their game of Mario Party and just as Remus finished _Cheap Thrills_ , Peter came in with food. They were all drunk-starving and quickly helped themselves, mumbling compliments through mouthfuls. They finished the game while eating, with James constantly annoying them by making them wipe their hands and controllers. Vicky won in the end, and decided she deserved a victory shag from Peter, and the two of them left for his room. Soon after Remus and Melanie said goodnight and headed for Remus’ room, and as soon as Lily agreed to give James a blowjob, he lifted her off the couch and ran off with her as he laughed evilly, and Lily struggled to keep from laughing herself. 

“Where’s your room?” he asked.

“Upstairs,” Sirius said, and brought him along. When they got into his room, he threw him a condom he’d stored in his nightstand and started undressing. 

“Not much for foreplay then?” He chuckled as he undressed as well. He was well endowed and pushed his hips forward to show it off. Sirius was unimpressed. Big cocks did little for him in terms of pleasure. He preferred nimble fingers and tongues. Specifically Remus’, as he could make him come in thirty seconds with that tongue of his. 

When Sirius removed his boxers, the man’s eyebrow arched. “It’s a little strange. Seeing nothing there.”

“Is it now,” Sirius said, trying to hide how sick he was with this situation. He grabbed the man’s cock, giving him a half-hearted handjob to stiffen him up properly and hopefully make him last for a shorter amount of time.

“I know what to do, by the way. I’ve had sex with women before.”

“Care to rephrase that?” Sirius said and had no desire to hide the death glare he was shooting this guy. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean it that way. Just saying, women have vaginas.” 

Why was he doing this? If he’d had a cock, it would be limp as a dead fish. “You know what, I’m not really feeling this. Mind if you just crash on the couch or get a taxi?”

“Are you shitting me? I’ve been waiting around all night, listening to your fucking friends screech at songs and play fucking nintendo.”

“Taxi is really the only option now.”

“And then you go as far as wanking me for thirty seconds and then you don’t want to do anything anymore?”

“Nobody taught you about consent, did they?”

“I- I- I know about consent! I’m just mad!” He kicked Sirius’ laundry basket, making the heap of clothes in it fly across the floor. Sirius groaned with annoyance. “You really are a woman you know. Hormonal and flaky as shit.”

“Oh fuck off!” Sirius pushed him out the door, not bothering to bring along any of the discarded clothes for him off the floor. “Maybe I didn’t want to fuck you because you’ve been nothing but a fucking, mopey, condescending prick the whole fucking night.” Sirius, being fit, could be intimidating if he wanted to be, and the man cowered as he was ushered down the stairs and through the hall to the front door. “Sorry if that whole spiel didn’t fucking turn me on!” He opened the door and pushed the naked man out on the front steps, happy it had started pouring down again. 

“Are you actually leaving me out here like this?” he shouted, in a moment of regained bravery. “I don’t even know where I am.”

“I’ll throw your shit down for you.” He slammed the door in his face and locked it. He stomped back upstairs and did as promised, aiming for the puddles, not that it mattered as hard as it was raining. The loud thud of the jeans hitting the ground told him the man’s phone had been in there, and he only hoped it wasn’t broken so that the guy could call a taxi and get the hell away. 

Once everything had been thrown out, he collapsed on the bed and allowed himself to feel just slightly empty inside. He’d got all his anger out, and he’d been told worse by people who mattered more, so he really wasn’t upset. Just perhaps with the situation he had gotten himself into in the first place. 

The door suddenly creaked open, and he grabbed his duvet to cover himself but relaxed when he saw it was Remus. “My Sirius needs me senses were tingling. Was he a prick?” he asked with a concerned expression on his face as he leaned against the door frame. 

“Yes. Sure it was your senses and not just my shouting that alerted you?”

He chuckled. “Bit of both. Want to snuggle?”

“Please.” Sirius studied him as he curled up next to him on the bed, embracing him tightly. Remus was only wearing his boxer briefs, but his hair was still tidy and there were no hickeys or marks on his body that suggested any illicit activities. “What about Melanie?”

“She passed out, and what with me not being an American frat boy, I decided to let her sleep and put a bucket next to the bed so that when she inevitably vomits, I won’t have to clean up the floor.”

“You’re kind, Moony.”

“For not sexually assaulting someone?”

“And more reasons.” Remus’ breath was hot on his skin and the feel of his arms pleasant and warm. He not so subtly rubbed his thighs against Remus cock, which was flaccid but growing with the touch. “Want to make love to me?”

“Of course.”

Remus immediately moved downwards, about to do what Sirius normally loved most, but it wasn’t what he wanted then, and he forced him back up. They kissed as they fumbled for condoms and lube, and as Remus entered him, Sirius wrapped his legs around him, trapping him in the missionary position where he was being embraced completely and could see his lover’s face the whole time. He didn’t care about the orgasm, only wanting the intimacy. But being Remus, overly considerate as he was, he still made sure to angle his thrusts so that Sirius’ clit was stimulated. 

He trailed kisses down Sirius’ jawline as he made love to him slowly, stopping at his ear to nibble and whisper. “I love you.” The words caused a jolt of pleasure throughout his whole body, and he wanted him to say it again and again. “I love you, Sirius.” He thrust deep inside him as his fingers trailed circles around his nipple and his lips pressed against his neck. “If only you tell me to, I’ll be all yours. You know that right? All yours.”

Sirius came. Hard. His whole body went rigid as Remus raised himself to better rub his clit, his cock still buried deep inside him, as he drew it out as long as possible. Once Sirius had come down from the high, he slowly started to move again, and by the look on his face he knew he was in for another. 

In the haze of pleasure, Remus’ words were temporarily forgotten, but as Sirius played with his not-boyfriend’s curls as they were falling asleep, spent and exhausted, the words came back to him. He wondered why he couldn’t say what he wanted to say. What he needed himself to say. What it was that scared him. 

_Be mine, Remus._

**Author's Note:**

> Is this something you'd like to see more of? I'm working on finishing up some WIPs this summer, so it won't be until August-ish, but let me know in the comments.


End file.
